


【KKH/TK】Q4.阳台

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】Q4.阳台

被揍过一顿的人脸上还贴着创可贴，他赤着脚浑身湿漉的走出浴室很不服气的重重摔上门，挂在肩上的干毛巾被泄愤般的拿来擦拭滴着水的头发，他瞥了眼盘坐在沙发上仔细涂着指甲油的混蛋用一种不大却足以让人听清的音量嘲讽道，“啧，娘炮。”

 

“洗完了？”平稳的声线几乎听不出任何情绪，堂本刚涂完最后一个指甲满意的张开五指感受明暗系跳跃的色彩搭配，淡漠的视线最终透过指缝落在了围着浴巾眉头紧锁的不良身上。

 

“上次你说我娘炮是穿黑裙子那次。”论力气光一很有信心自己更胜一筹，但是此刻站起身慢慢逼近的男人还是让他有些后怕和兴奋，膝盖抵在腿间熟练的蹭了几下，浴巾后的男物像是接到指示般起了点反应，他瞪了眼越靠越近的人下意识往后退到了墙壁上。

 

“然后跪在地上给穿着黑裙的人口交，还被我穿着裙子操。”

 

“你应该知道我不太喜欢这个说法。”

 

“啧，你贴太近了。”耍赖的交易被识破后毫无悬念的挨了一顿揍，说好了打人不打脸到头来还是被堂本刚亲手挥了一拳。以寡敌众的人被按在地上还不了手，本以为还会再来的一波拳打脚踢却没有落在他身上，过了几分钟对家头头和别人说了什么后就把他从地面揪起带回了家，猜都不用猜要面临什么了。

 

“别仗着我喜欢你，我不要面子的？”

两家对头明面上争锋相对私下里却像情人又像恋人，摩擦出火的感情危险又刺激，大多情况都是遍体鳞伤，经过一段时间后两家总算达成协议井水不犯河水，可是没过多久自家恋人又他妈的主动来挑事。

 

“和你一起走的那个女人是谁？”

 

“我妈。”

 

“……”怪他太年轻，因为这事儿心里堵了好几天，终于忍不住去那边刷点存在感给个黄牌警告，没想到搞了半天假想敌还是丈母娘。

 

“吃醋了？”知道原因后堂本刚已经没那么生气了，但喜欢撩他玩的这一习惯是绝对改不了的，这辈子都改不了。

 

“吃你妈的醋，滚。”话说出口又觉得好像很有道理，抵在墙角的创可贴男孩清了清嗓子重振威怒的改口：“谁tm吃你醋了，你以为自己多……”

 

猝不及防的吻像往常一样激烈凶狠，含住嘴唇又啃又咬的刺痛清晰的传到大脑，光一瞪大眼睛愣了几秒后倾身攥着他的衣领回咬过去，破皮流血的淡淡腥味刺激出更多男性荷尔蒙，谁的吻技先让人喘不上气就算赢，刚按住他的后脑勺往自己又贴近几分，微张着嘴勾引他再主动一点，轻笑声中他得逞的含住光一鲁莽闯进口腔的舌尖不轻不重的吮吸了一下，一阵入骨的酥麻让光一不由自主的微卷起舌头从喉咙里发出了轻微的低哼，占了上风的舌尖顺势舔过那片最敏感的舌下神经。

 

“唔嗯……松开…”

 

“没人教过你骂人的时候不要脸红的那么可爱吗？”抓着衣领的手已经被吻的有些无力，他喘着气拉开距离想要靠回墙面，刚揽着他的腰一个用力又重新把人拉回怀里，不顾他象征性的挣扎慢悠悠扯掉了下体围着的浴巾。

 

“按规矩来是我赢了，得听我的”

 

“你就没让我赢过。”

他觉得堂本刚很无赖，从来不和他比扳手腕，原因就是太幼稚不够成年，其实如果真的比扳手腕自己说不定还会让着他。

 

“好了好了，自慰吧”他把怀里的人搂的更紧了些，鼻子蹭了蹭半湿的头发咬着他的耳朵尖轻松愉快的说了句让光一炸毛的话。

 

“变态…想都别想。”

 

“我手上涂了指甲油再插进去会坏掉的吧…光一想试试看也可以。”说着指尖就沿着臀缝慢慢进了一小部分，黑色的指甲陷进带着淤青的雪白臀肉不由得让他寒颤了一下。

 

“出去…”

上次打架般的性爱中屁股被藤条抽出的淤青还在，按住时的疼痛实在是让人很烦躁，光一拽开他的手顺便咬了口之前在他臂弯上报复性留下的齿痕印。

 

“又咬我…好痛。”

 

“你先松手…我自己弄”拽开的手再次回到了他的臀部，手指带有目的性的摁过条条淤青，可以忍耐的痛夹杂点酸，光一绷起身体咬着他的臂弯不放，两人就这样抱在一起僵持不下直到堂本刚痛的受不了局面才得到缓解。

 

“真能忍。”离开时还不忘拍一个响亮的巴掌，西装笔挺的男人从上衣口袋掏出一小瓶蓝色包装的润滑剂塞在了光一手中。

 

“听说春夏季用这个会更爽”

 

“毕竟你自己不太行。”自知难逃一操，干脆把精力都用在激怒他身上，光一咬开盖子直视着他涂了满手的润滑剂，透明的液体带上些凉意，性爱上向来喜欢痛快点的人在此基础上又往后穴里挤了一大片，滑腻的手指抵在入口处往里深入扩张。

 

“你今天说了两个让我不愉快的词”

娘炮和不行，不论是哪个男人听了都会炸吧。体内大量的凉感润滑剂慢慢起了效果，冰凉的刺激在内壁中越来越鲜明，光一有些后悔挤了这么多，手指的热度在里面都显得有些烫人，他低喘着气放慢抽送的速度，直视着刚的眼神也变得躲闪和无措，想要低下头又被重新抬起下巴被迫与他对视，堂本刚抓着他的手比之前还要快速的抽插扩张着，“怎么了，一副被欺负的样子。”

 

眼眸中已经蒙上一层薄雾，偏偏是咬着唇不肯出声。刚看着他逐渐泛红的脸颊和染上湿意的眼尾忍不住按住他的手往另一个角度偏了偏，知道他想干什么后光一屈起手指怎么也不愿意移动，不属于他的食指这时借着润滑插进了肉穴勾起那根倔强的手指就往前列腺附近碰。

 

“爽吗，怎么不瞪我了。”

呼吸变得急促时光一下意识的低下头发出闷闷的鼻音，戳到敏感点的刺激总是能让他失控，堂本刚强硬的捏着他的下巴不给他低头喘息的机会，另一边抓着他的手不留情的又从那点碾过，温热的指尖沾满了冰凉的液体，碰到前列腺的快感是以往的好几倍，光一被手指玩弄的微仰起头半个身子贴在他身上断断续续的呻吟，双腿发软却还是眯着眼睛半笑不笑的解开了堂本刚的皮带和拉链，艰难的脱掉后握住那根勃起胡乱的揉捏了几下，“嗯…比这东西操的爽…”

 

“就算知道你是故意的…”他深吸口气努力让自己看起来没那么生气，语气不疾不徐但手上几乎是扯着他的头发把人拉到了阳台上，弧形阳台凸出的那一块曾经是用来栽培植物的，两边略窄的地方刚好可以放下脚。光一很清楚堂本刚生起气来会是什么样子，如果今天被按在地上揍一顿算是小打小闹的话，那现在的情况绝对要严重的多。

 

“你冷静一点…”

 

“来看看不行的娘炮能不能用这玩意儿把你操死，这话我也不是第一次说吧？”

 

被正面压在了凸出的花坛边上，堂本刚抬起他的双腿架在两边细窄的阳台面，半个屁股撑在边缘刚好磕到了条条淤青，为了不让臀部太痛他努力用手臂撑住后方的栏杆抬起下半身，暴露在外的地方被重重打了一巴掌，堂本刚搂着他的腰慢慢把性器插入满是润滑剂的肉穴。

 

“光一不是力气很大吗？好好撑住，被操的掉下去会很没面子吧。”

 

“你…哈啊……”说的很吓人但环在腰际的手还是若有似无的托着他的后背，上半身只靠着撑在后面栏杆上的手维持平衡，极度没有安全感的姿势让他紧张的绞紧了肉刃，性器再次突破肉壁插到深处的瞬间光一立刻慌张的缠紧他的腰，即使刻意减缓了抽插的速度但对光一来说这次的快感就像是酷刑，火热的欲望发狠操弄着湿凉的小穴，摩擦中产生又烫又痒的奇妙感觉让他腰身发软，对他身体了如指掌的人又总是往前列腺上撞，他的大腿一直处于半悬空的紧张状态，蜷起的脚趾绷得越来越紧，堂本刚感觉得到他整个人都在抖。

 

“放松…你要夹断我吗？”其实还是很舒服的，虽然这么紧的情况下动作难了些，但每次抽送中蹿升的快感都能让他发出满足的闷哼。他知道光一是怎么也不可能放松下来的，一不小心就会掉下去的恐惧和刺激险些让他哭出来，他看着平时骂骂咧咧的创可贴男孩眼睛红了一圈，似乎想要开口说什么又每次都在动作中变成了无意识的喘叫，夹着他腰的腿就算被操软了也还是紧紧的缠着不放，他借着贴近的距离深入浅出的加速欺负那片敏感不堪的地方，光一有些受不了的仰起头胸膛剧烈起伏，下体紧张到近乎痉挛，结实的小腹在不断的刺激中抽搐了几下从铃口吐出些淫靡的液体，他清楚的感觉到自己快要撑不住了，支在栏杆上的手颤抖不止好像下一秒就会失力的软下。

 

“啊！不…呜嗯…别在这里了…”在第三次手臂打滑差点掉下去后光一终于忍受不了的哭了出来，操他的人每次都会在自己撑不住快掉下去时紧紧揽着他的后背把他重新拉回来，不管多少次，以为会摔下去的恐惧还是只增未减，他双臂发抖泪水从红通通的眼尾往下流，哭着哭着居然不争气的打起了哭嗝，堂本刚看他惨兮兮的样子终是于心不忍的把他放了下来，他把抖个不停的人搂在怀里拍着后背轻声的哄“胆小鬼…我怎么会让你掉下去。”

 

“你他妈…嗝…没本事操我…只会吓唬我…嗝…”

 

“还不给我说…嗝…还拿藤条打我……”

 

“还打我脸…让我贴创可贴…呜…”

 

越说越委屈了，堂本刚觉得自己被硬生生形容成了无恶不赦的大坏蛋，拿藤条打他还不是因为情趣……不，是因为他一个人冒险去干危险事，被抓回来不仅不反省还义愤填膺的骂他胆小鬼，况且自己的手臂也被他咬的青一块紫一块的，怎么说也算是两败俱伤；打他脸也没有很过分啊，总不能在外面当众打他屁股吧，擦伤也是脸颊落地难免的嘛…贴在脸颊上也还是蛮可爱的。

 

“穿裙子…涂指甲油…不就是…啊、啊……”

 

没等他说完就被埋在体内的性器顶的说不出话了。在他说出第一句话时堂本刚就在忍，不行？哪次没让他爽的又哭又叫，完事后还总爱说他不行？一次次自我催眠不要和小孩子一般见识但时间久了还是憋不住这个气，今天要不是看他被吓成这样一定早就把他操得说不出话了，缩在自己怀里哭着抖着的还不知好歹的一个劲儿得罪他。

 

“不嗝了吧，操射可以吗？”他把光一按在玻璃门上抬起一条腿让阴茎埋的更深，考虑到他的情绪动作刚开始并没有很凶猛，适中的力度和速度给了他缓慢攀升的温和快感，每次的挺腰抽送都是种无法抗拒的微妙刺激，他搂着刚的脖子呻吟也变得绵长而享受，可偏偏是喜欢更刺激的人，总是爱不怕死的打破短暂的温柔与和谐。

 

“你不能再快点吗…快点…操，你他妈快不起来吗……啊——哈啊……嗯…就这样…”

 

“记住现在的感觉，叫的一声比一声浪…再操个十几次就会射了吧……你可真他妈的紧……”

 

“闭嘴…啊啊……哈…嗯……”

刚搂着光一的腰不偏不倚的用力操着前列腺，染上欲火的眼眸微微泛红，他粗喘着气看光一紧绷起身体浑身颤抖的惊叫着被操射，高潮后又弓起脊背推着他急喘着沙哑的喊不要，狠下心要把他干到求饶，堂本刚忍着要发泄的欲望舔了舔他敏感的耳朵，在他哆嗦时攥足了劲在高潮余韵的肉穴里冲撞着，光一摇着头咬上他的肩膀抖的更厉害了，泛着水光的铃口又吐出些白浊的液体，先前叫着让他快点的人现在埋在他颈窝里哭着说受不了，就连双腿都软的站不住只能靠在他怀里勉强保持直立。

 

“我错了…哥…尼桑…我真的不要了…”听到光一喊自己尼桑的时候堂本刚差点射了出来，他还是第一次听到这人哭过后带着软绵绵的鼻音叫自己「哥」，尽管手下无数人叫过他「大哥」或者别的，每一种都没这句哭哭啼啼的尼桑更让他感到满足。

 

“乖…再多叫几句。”

 

“滚…啊、啊……呜嗯…尼桑……”

 

“你射了好多…”翘起的阴茎已经吐不出太多东西了，沾满耻毛和小腹的精液意味着他是真的快受不了了。

 

“哥哥……求你了…”

 

“你每次都这样…”刚扶着他软下的腰快速动作了十几下便忍不住的射了进去，光一带着淤青的屁股上多了一片色情的薄红，刚的肩膀上也多了一圈深色的牙印。他把疲软无力的人带进浴室泡个澡好好清理了一下，哭笑不得的发现不知何时睡着的人在梦里都在骂他。

 

“打我脸…让我贴创可贴…混蛋。”

 

“其实…涂的挺好看的…嗯…”

 

END

 


End file.
